The use of combination locks, which dispense with the need for a separate key, has in recent years become increasingly popular on articles such as luggage articles, camera, and instrument cases, and the like.
Such locks commonly employ a mechanism whereby the combination of the lock can be changed to one of the user's own choice, by manipulation of a combination changing device. In the case of locks, for example of the rotary dial and sleeve type, where for combination changing it is necessary to move the sleeves or other combination elements axially out of coupling engagement with the dials or the like, this is normally accomplished by a shift member having a manual actuator. Generally, the actuator has only been accessible from the back of the lock, i.e., from the interior of the article to which the lock is applied and, in certain instances, this has proved to be cumbersome in operation. Further, the actuator has generally needed to be moved in the axial direction of movement of the sleeves relative to the dials in order to uncouple the dials from the sleeves. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,571 to Heine, issued Apr. 2, 1974, and commonly assigned herewith.)
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel form of shift mechanism for a combination lock of the type in which a plurality of combination elements, such as sleeves, are moved axially in unison in order to effect a combination change.
Another object of the invention is to provide in a combination lock of the type having a plurality of combination elements adapted to be moved axially in unison in order to effect a combination change, a shift mechanism including a rotary actuator.
A further object of the invention is to provide a combination lock suitable for use on articles of luggage and the like, wherein a shift mechanism for changing the combination of the lock is readily accessible from the exterior of an article to which the lock is applied.
It has previously been proposed in connection with combination padlocks, for example, which employ rotary dials and sleeves, to move the sleeves out of coupling engagement with the dials by utilizing the longer leg of the padlock shackle to provide axial movement of the sleeves by movement of the shackle in a direction other than the direction of axial movement of the sleeves, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,758 to Heine et al. issued Oct. 23, 1973 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,821 to Bako et al., issued Sept. 20, 1977. The present invention, however, is primarily concerned with providing alternative and simplified means for effecting axial movement of the combination elements, for combination changing purposes, by means of an actuator which is operated other than in the direction of movement of elements, and specifically an actuator which is moved in a rotational manner to effect such movement.